Decision
by LeoHiggins
Summary: There are no regrets for making your own decisions. Part 7 of the 3 minutes series; Happens before "Damn"


Disclaimer: Negima! Is created by the great Akamatsu Ken. In no way I claim any of the chacters he have created.

A/N: This story takes place before "Damn" in the 3 minutes series. Sorry for the long wait. I would like to say thank you to the reviewers who posted to remind me to post another chapter!

* * *

Most of the time, it boils down to two options: doing what was easy and doing what was right.

Easy is to say one can simply throw your hands in the air and declare surrender or just avoid the matter completely. Like the search for his father, he could have said it was a waste of time and live a normal life; he could have referred is unique band of students to a more experienced teacher; he could have just had sat back and just let his master suck him dry; he could have been at the sidelines and watch the tournament proceed or let the illusionary world crumble and shy away from confronting fate.

But that would not be him. So he went on forward: learning, training and absorbing what he can like a sponge. He had to be at his best, even if it meant losing sleep and gritting his teeth to extend beyond his limits.

Maybe one thing that he learnt in this process was the nothing is perfect; right, nothing at all. No matter the mountains of tomes he read for knowledge, no matter the hours he spent on physical training and no matter the effort he put into his mind onto something, nothing is perfect; but he'll be damn if he doesn't do his best to make things right.

Have some pride.

It was his driving force to work, to progress even when he should be enjoying his youth, even at the behest of his closest childhood friend or the gentle teasing of his cousin; his driving force to step up to the mantle as a teacher in an overseas school; his driving force to face the challenges imposed on him, to endure the intense regime of his master or to rally his students and friends to save a world. He would feel a good sensation whenever someone pats him on the back, saying that he did well.

Of course, he would not be where his is now without the help and support of his friends who encouraged him, who cheered for him who willingly accepted pacts with him, knowing that there is a possibility they will be going head-on into hell and back.

The first was made to counter a treat, a fellow immortal classmate of theirs whom ironically became his master. The _First _had a fiery personality: strong headed with a temper that could literally destroy worlds thought of herself as his guardian, his protector. Though at times she may be overbearing and loud to him in front of others, she still reserved a soft, genuine concerned side for him. Maybe that was what the local community called a _Tsundere._ Many thought they were good together, seeing that they spend much time together. But the most he had ever seen her was a big sister for she looked like his beloved cousin, albeit a bossy, twin-tailed red head (or was it carrot top?) version with a questionable inclination for older men. If there was one who was really honest in their feelings and actions would be the Second.

The _Second_ was a bookworm. She was shy, soft spoken and, he had to admit, she was real cute too. He had felt something for her, truly, and vice versa. However, she does not seem to be the ideal one to him. If he had chosen her to follow him on to the ends of the earth, would she cope? Would he have to shield her from the enemy when the time comes? No doubt for her artifact's ability to provide valuable information of the enemy's intention, but is it sufficient? While he was grateful for her crush on him evident from the unexpected kiss during their first date, however, seems she would not be the ideal partner or wife for him.

If truth be told, the ideal wife material will be his other roommate, the fourth he made a _pact_ with. The _Fourth_ was a young lady with many homemaking talents. Her loving disposition had made her quite the popular person in class, not even to mention that her grandfather is the headmaster of the school! What makes it interesting was that everyone thought that she got along with her childhood friend very well, pairing them together as an official couple.

If they only knew…

That childhood friend skilled with the sword, reserved and sharp, was now taken; by him nonetheless. _She_ was…his love. Now if that were to be said by any man, it would be normal, but he was still a ten year old boy: most people would just dismiss it as young puppy love. But he knew…he was as sure as the sun that what he felt for _her_ was true. When he first met _her_, he had thought _her_ as a suspicious character, intent of sabotaging his mission. When he spied on _her_ (unintentionally) in the bath, he had thought that _she_ wasbeautiful with _her_ white complexion and slim body. It was also that time during a rescue mission that he could take a few precious seconds to savor his first real consented kiss with _her_ which ended with _her_ looking him in his eyes with trust and surety, not a hint of regret in _her_ eyes; the kisses from the _First_ and S_econd_ were too surprising to feel anything.

_She_ trusted him enough to reveal _her_ true self and he was honored to watch _her_ in action with those white wings of _hers_. _Her_ movement were precise and so graceful that will he swear that would shame any ballerinas who dare challenge _her_. He was given a chance to battle _her_ when he felt firsthand the power of _her_ strikes and their potential. Rather than taunting him when he was down, _she _encouraged him on, pushing him further. Hearing _her_ words made him move faster, sharper and in the heat of battle, he had declared that he had his eyes only on _her;_ a statement that he later will say a thousand times over if it will assure _her_ of his devotion. And he knew of _her_ devotion to him… just as things should be.

Their story really started when he wanted to hone his aerial combat skills. He was the one who suggested not telling anyone about that trip so when they got caught in the downpour, they could only rely on themselves to keep themselves comfortable…which was somewhat an understatement as they had found what they wholly indulged in the other's arms: Lust.

Though they went through a period of awkwardness after that incident, he had resolved to take responsibility for what he did to _her_; intentional or not, what happened between them was forbidden, a sweet forbidden fruit he will never regret tasting in fact, he hungrily sought it at times. And _she_ reciprocated.

All was well for a while: he was still friendly with his friends and students, doing his best in magic and the martial arts; smiling and giving his all in everything he does… only thing that was different is his night schedules and the glow that was always on him. Who said that Englishmen don't know fun?

But suddenly everything went wrong with the publication of a tabloid on them. But it was not the revelation of their trysts that hit him; it was more of the fact that he was going to be a father! He was quite pleased that he had took it well, accepting it as he held her hands and looked into her eyes, to assure her everything will be alright. It was euphoria that he felt as she pulled him into a hug, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

Somehow, the _First_ has managed to stay the wagging tongues in class, maintaining a façade of normalcy as the undercurrent tension made the atmosphere like a minefield: stonic and silent but deadly, just waiting for the trigger to explode…the class paparazzo in turn was teasing said mine field by subliminally making innuendos of the affair which had earned her many dirty glares form the _First_; it seems like it had almost reached a boiling point between the two.

His master became colder to him than usual after she heard the news. He can still recall the anger, hate and bloodlust in her eyes when he went to confess his sins to her but…he could have sworn that it was tinged with loneness and regret; just a flash, but he knew what he saw. In a deep, hidden part of him, he smirked knowing that she indeed felt something for him. He had counted on that when he asked for her help after an incident that happened...

It was a few days after the revelation and he had to admit, his red head friend was doing a good job policing the class. Besides the occasional glances and whispers in class, he felt like nothing was too different in class. Even the pregnancy of his lover did not faze him as he knew what to do. However, things were not as easy for his lover; she had to worry about the prospect of being a parent, the many envious or jealous eyes from her peers, the constant worry of her child's safety and the necessity to put down her sword, which was her purpose in life for as long as she remembered . What actually made her feel even guiltier was having her childhood friend cooking meals for her everyday at excessive amounts. Not wanting to waste food, his lover kept insisting that she did not need it as was too much for her. That actually went awry as she saw her childhood friend continue to cook and consume the excess.

He could see his lover in pain and decided to ask a favor from his master, betting on her hidden affections for him.

It worked…on a condition.

He went back to tell his lover the plan, only to find a note on the bed that they had shard often, informing him of her decision to leave after seeing the people around her suffer for their sins; believing it was the best for everyone to allow time to heal. She had reassured him that she will raise their child by herself. She ended the note that they will meet again one day and that she loved him.

He crushed the note in his hand and ran after her. Unsure which way she went to, he searched into the night when he was met by the _Second_ who stood in the middle of a deserted street, eyes to the ground. He knew she had been acting weird for a long time and that she locked herself in her room for a period. Instead of happiness when he saw her, he was taken aback as she was clad in a _hakama _which seemed a little too big for her, the white kimono sleeves covering her hand and had her hair tied to a messy side pony tail, the lack of practice evident in the attempt of trying to look like his lover. He could not help but run up to her and grabbed her by her arms and asked how she was. She responded by muttering something which he did not catch so she said the words again, more audible this time in an accent that was almost in full similarity to his lover, albeit marred with some slight differences in speech patterns. What really shocked him enough to take a few steps back was what he saw when she looked into his eyes; it was different from her usual lively deep sapphire blue, now they were a pair of blank dark brown, contacts; lifeless and broken.

"Sensei, I love you, please look at me…Sensei, please" She repeated over and over again with lifeless disillusioned eyes as she unsteadily walked towards him, her left arm outstretched, reaching out to him. Her sleeve drew back and he noted that her hands and arms was heavily bandaged haphazardly, blood soaking at some spots. Then he saw that he guessed was the cause of the blood, a full length _katana_; blade unsheathed and bloodied in her right hand, sloppily pointing to the ground. It unnerved him to see her in this state, so he decided to be direct and told her that though he liked her, his heart was already taken. "Why? Am I not good enough? I have done my best to be like her."

She ran her free hand through her messy side ponytail, "I got the hair,"

She ran her fingertips below her contacts covered eyes, "I have the eyes,"

She gripped the hem of her kimono, "I have the attire,"

She then forcefully pulled it apart, exposing the bindings underneath, "I even have the bindings!"

She looked as if she was on the verge of crying, "Please sensei…please; look at me!"

He took a step back in shock; it was a bad move as her shattered heart broke even further. "It's no good? I even have her sword." She brought it up the light with her bloodied right hand. The blade's name inscribed into the hilt made it clear of its owner. He felt a sense of panic: Is she safe? Is she unharmed? Is their child alright? "It was not easy though, I had to take some measures." She slowly sucked on a small cut near her left wrist, "handling a read sword is more difficult than I thought, but don't worry sensei, just give me some time and I'll be ready."

_Where is she?_

"She's safe…but it does not matter right? You have me! But…If I can't have you," she stepped forward, both hands on the hilt of the katana, "NO ONE WILL!"

"I can be your everything, so LOOK," she swing wildly with the katana, aimed at his torso, "AT," a slice upwards, cumulating to an overhead stance, "ME!" Throwing caution into the wind and going against instinct, he rushed forward and grabbed her arms, least she hurt anyone, including herself.

He fought against her struggles. Despite her tears and pleads to allow her a chance to show him what she can do, he still held firm, forcing her to calm down and demanded to know what became of his lover.

She cried, a full blown bawl, questioning why would he not love her… she even willingly offered herself to him. He could only do what seemed to be the best option and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened for a second and she blissfully smiled, dropping the sword behind her. She wrapped her arms around him as he repeatedly apologized to her. He finally got information on the whereabouts of his lover after some gentle coaxing and soft words. He thanked her and grabbed a nerve cluster, supporting her as she slumped, unconscious.

He deposited the _Second_ in a safe place and tended to her wounds, vowing to help her again when he return before he rushed off to find his lover. He found her in the place as the bookworm said, huddled in a corner, visibility shaken, protecting the unborn life in her. It pained him to see how a mighty swordswoman like her would look so vulnerable. He gingerly walked up and sat next to her, pulling her close stroking her hair in comfort. She leaned in sobbing; apologizing for her rash act that had put their child in danger. He just sat there soothing her worries away. Seeing what happened to her it only increased his determination for his arrangement with his master.

They ended up at his master's cabin at the edge of the woods. He told her of the bookworm's predicament, silently pleading for her to agree to handle her. She stared at him for while, and then with lift of an eyebrow and a twitch of her lip, he knew she had up the ante for him for that favor.

But for the sake of everyone, this was what he can do…for now.

Stepping on to the magical circle that will bring him to his master's enchanted resort which will be his home for the next few days (almost a year in the magical time) he knew the next time he return to the real world, he will return with an additional person in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue!


End file.
